


Star Wars: The Musical

by faithfullyyours



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Gen, Multi, This is trash, plus some good music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfullyyours/pseuds/faithfullyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Singing songs and slaying Siths is what Star Wars: The Musical is all about. A majority of the songs sung will be from Broadway musicals, others will be Disney. Join Rey, Finn, Poe, Kylo Ren and many others familiars in this musical. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the most musical Star Wars adventure! (I enjoy seeing requests!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning BB-8

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to musical Star Warsy trash fic!  
> Just an FYI: Only Disney and Broadway songs allowed  
> Let the fic begin!

Good Morning BB-8  
(To the tune of Good Morning Baltimore)

(Curtains rise and we hear cheering and find Rey laying on a bed as if she were asleep and the lights and music start to take effect and when they do, she gets up)

Rey: Oh oh oh woke up today, feeling the way I always do  
Oh oh oh hungry for something that I can’t eat, but I hear that beat.  
The rhythm of this town starts calling me down, it like a message that is homelike  
Oh oh oh pulling me out to streets that I kinda like

Good Morning BB-8  
Everything is so great  
Everyday’s like a lovely dream  
Every night is a graceful moonbeam

Good Morning BB-8  
And some day when they find out I’m great  
And this town will wake up and see, BB-8 and me!  
Oh oh oh look at my hair  
Whose buns can compare with mine today?  
Oh oh oh I’ve got my staff and bag  
I’m ready to see that price tag  
The rats on the street  
All dance round my feet  
They seem to say, "Rey, it's up to you"  
So, oh, oh, don't hold me back  
'Cause today all my dreams will come true

Good Morning BB-8   
There’s that con artist he’s a cheap sake  
Over there is the village clown  
They wish me luck on my way to town 

Good Morning BB-8  
And some day when they find out I’m great  
And this town will wake up and see, BB-8 and me!

I know every crook, I know every cranny  
I even have a power that’s very uncanny  
I see all those Resistance fighters up ahead   
So someone invite me to fight before I drop dead!

So oh oh, give me a chance, because when I start to fight Ill stab you with my lance  
Oh, oh, oh something inside of me makes me move  
When I start to prove  
This town tells me no  
But my feet tell me go  
It’s like a drummer inside my heart!

Good morning, good morning  
Waiting for my life to start

I love you BB-8   
Everything is so great  
Everyday’s like a lovely dream  
Every night is a graceful moonbeam

And I promise BB-8  
And some day when they find out we’re great  
And this town will wake up and see,  
Gonna wake up and see  
BB-8 and me!  
Yes, more or less we all agree  
BB-8 and me!  
Someday the galaxy is gonna see  
BB-8 and me!

“Woo! Amazing Rey!” Finn and Poe both stand up clapping while others just clap.   
“I didn’t know you had it in you” Poe added.   
“Me either” a voice adds in to reveal that it’s indeed Kylo Ren   
“Kylo Ren?!” The gang shouts out, similar to an episode of Scooby-Doo  
“How did you get here?” Poe added while going into his ninja like stance (he didn’t do it to impress Finn) (he did)  
“I got here since she started, and may I say that’s an elegant…” and before he could finish Rey slapped him  
Kylo took a minute for this to process. “I just complimented you!” he screeched  
“I don’t have time for you” Rey said firmly  
“Well come on I wanna sing!” Finn said   
“Well then how about I get my people to sing and we will battle it out” Kylo Ren said as he misinterprets Finn’s comment  
“Oookkky” Poe says 

 

(Whoa, the first chapter is done. That was really fun to do, if you ask me (but you didn’t) Well I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter! I am really loving this series so far and have some songs planned out for characters. Please like and follow!!)


	2. Pulled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren's Solo Song- Pulled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is Kylo's solo song (rhyme time)  
> It is from The Addams Family Musical  
> Enjoy!

Pulled 

As soon as Kylo Ren’s so called “squad” showed up, (which is made up of Hux and Phasma) Kylo grabbed Hux and whispered to him as they went backstage.  
“What in the galaxy his he planning?” Rey ask, but all she gets back are two shrugs.  
Then the curtains raised to reveal Kylo (without a mask) siting in a chair with a lever next to him. But the elephant in the room is a large object in the background with a cover over it. 

 

Pulled  
(From the musical The Addams Family)

Kylo: I don't have a sunny disposition.  
I'm not known for being too amused.  
My demeanor's locked in one position.  
See my face? I'm enthused.  
Suddenly, however, I've been puzzled.  
Destroying planets make me want to cry.  
All my inhibitions have been muzzled,  
And I think I know why.

I’m being pulled in a new direction,  
But I think I like it.  
I think I like it.  
I'm being pulled in a new direction.  
Through my painful pursuit,  
Somehow took root.  
All the things I detested impossibly cute.  
God! What do I do?

Mother always said be kind to strangers,  
But she doesn't know what they destroy.  
I can feel the clear and present dangers,  
When she learns that the boy...

 

The cover is revealed to be Hux strapped in to a metal chair. He has his hands, feet, and head strapped into the chair. Hux is sweating a bit and is shaky. Then it is realized to the trio that lever shocks Hux every time Kylo pulls it. And then Kylo pulls for a first time. 

 

Has got me pulled in a new direction,  
But I think I like it.

Hux: That was good! That was good!

Kylo: I think I like it.

Hux: Do it again! Do it again!

 

Not only was the trio, but Phasma and Kylo were shocked of Hux’s reaction. Usually Hux would have pissed his pants, passed out, crying, or all of the above. But Hux is….enjoying it? Kylo is very embarrassed so he did it again, but his reaction was again begging him to do it again, so he just continues the song.

 

Kylo: I'm being pulled in a new direction,  
But this feeling, I know is impossible,  
So I'll confide that I've tried but I can't let it go.  
It's disgustingly true!  
Pulled, pulled, pulled!

Hux: *screams*

Kylo: Puppy dogs with droopy faces,  
Unicorns with dancing mice,  
Sunrise in wide open spaces,  
Disney World - I'll go there twice!  
Butterflies and picnic lunches,  
Bunches of chrysanthemums,  
Lollipops and pillow fights and Christmas Eve,  
Sugar plums!  
String quartets and Chia Pets,  
And afternoon banana splits,  
Angels watching as I sleep,  
And The Beach Boy's Greatest Hits!

They’ve got me pulled in a new direction!  
If they keep insisting, I'll stop resisting.  
Just watch me pulled in a new direction.  
I should stay in the dark,  
Not obey every spark,  
But the boy has a bite,  
Better far than his bark!  
And you bet I'll bite too,  
Do what's truly taboo,  
As I'm pulled in a new direction!

 

When Kylo bows everyone but Phasma and Hux slow clap for Kylo.   
“Not bad.” Poe says. “Not bad at all”  
“The only question I have is, what in the actual hell Hux?” Finn commented  
“That moaning was… really unnecessary, Hux” Kylo added   
“Killing your father was unnecessary” Hux retorted   
There was a long silence   
“Well, it’s my turn!” Finn excitedly said as he ran backstage.


End file.
